This invention relates generally to optical networks, and particularly to systems that have a plurality of optical components with interfaces between waveguides.
Waveguides are formed in solid substrates. One waveguide may be aligned with a second waveguide, such that their axes are nearly on the same straight line. Customarily, a face of each waveguide is polished at an oblique angle to the axis of the waveguide. As a result, light reflected from the interface with the second waveguide is not coupled back to the first waveguide.
Thus, in a variety of situations, there are interfaces between successive optical elements such as waveguides, fibers, and fiber ribbons. At each interface it is desirable to prevent back reflections.
The interfaces may be formed by a cut transverse of the length of an optical component to abut with an ensuing component. Thus, for example, an optical fiber ribbon may be cut transversely to its length to form a transverse edge that abuts with another optical component at an interface. In order to prevent back reflection by forming the oblique angle at the interface, the transversely severed edge is polished to form the desired angle that prevents back reflection. Thus, multiple operations are needed, increasing the cost of forming an appropriate reflection suppressing interface.
Therefore, there is need for better ways to form interfaces between optical elements.